Why Settle for the Lesser Evil?
by SwordofGeddon
Summary: Obama's political machine has a new challenger in the form of a certain cunning senator.


President Obama walked onto the stage. He turned towards his Republican opponent and shook the man's hand.

Mitt Romney would be easy to defeat in the coming election, Obama thought. All Obama needed to do when Romney attacked his record and brought up healthcare was to bring up Romney's own past.

After Mitt Romney stood behind his podium, a third man walked onto the stage.

Neither Barrack nor Mitt had expected to have Senator Palpatine as an opponent. The craftly senator was viewed by his campaign staff and political allies as a wild card. His Imperialist Party was the first non-major party since Ross Perot's Reform party to be elibiable to compete in the debates.

Palpatine had outwitted and outmaneuvered his opponents in the senatorial elections. Many had dropped out for reasons unknown. No media attack on Palpatine seemed to work. The people loved Palpatine's message of victory. Palpatine played off the public's discontent with the two major partys.

The President was the first to shake Palpatine's hand.

As President Obama gripped Palpatine's hand for a brief handshake, Palpatine gave Obama a brief smile. The two then seperated and stood behind their respective podiums, Obama's having two very noticable teleprompters.

Romney briefly shook the older man's hand, smiled and quickly stood behind his own podium.

The moderator, a middle aged man with sleek black hair who was normally an anchorman for CNN, looked at the two canaudates and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, President Obama, Senator Palpatine, former Governor Romney, we welcome you all to the first 2012 Presidentual debate. For our first topic we have an issue that is foremost on the minds of many Americans. I speak of the economy. Our first question will go to President Obama, Governor Romney, Senator Palpatine, you will have thirty seconds to rebut the President if you so choose." The moderator said as the audience spoke amongst themselves.

Palpatine gave Obama a brief grin before the moderator asked the first question of the debate.

"Mr. President, as you are aware, the debt has more than tripled since you became President, and the unemployment rate shows little sign of improving. What is your plan to fix the economy and create jobs?" The moderator asked.

President Obama smiled before answering.

"I believe increasing the tax rate for the richest one percent of Americans will help stimulate the economy. I believe my healthcare bill, once it goes into effect, will create quite a few new jobs." President Obama said.

Mitt Romney raised his hand.

The Moderator nodded and allowed Romney to rebut Obama's response.

"With all due respect Mr. President, but raising taxes and placing the burden of your healthcare bill on Americans will not help the economy. We need to drasticly lower spending and stop regulations so that companies would want to stay here." Mitt Romney said, adjusting his red tie.

"I think my experts would know more about the economy than you. Mr. Romney you've been a rich man your entire life, don't you think its time you paid your fair share?" Obama responded.

"Blaming the rich isn't going to help the economy. Pratical solutions will." Mitt Romney stated. Quite afew in the crowd cheered for Romney.

The moderator then turned towards Palpatine:

"Senator Palpatine..what is your plan to fix the economy?" The moderator asked.

Senator Palpatine cleared his throat before answering.

"Well I believe economic recovery of the United States can only come about with total and complete Imperial control of all corporate profits, commodities, goods, and services. Without control, the current economic chaos will continue to proliferate throughout both American and world markets. Unlike my democratic opponent, who realizes that state control is nessasary, but only approaches it in a half-hearted manner, I will fully embrace the idea of an ordered, controlled marketplace. And finally, unlike my Republican opponent, I am willing to do whatever is nessasary to make certain that America remains the strongest nation on Earth and beyond for centuries to come." Senator Palpatine said with dynamic flare.

"Can I respond to that please?" President Obama asked. His opponent had dared to question his committment to big government. That simply would not do.

"You have thirty seconds Mr. President." The moderator said.

"First of all, with all due respect Senator, I don't believe you fully grasp what I've managed to accomplish in the last four years. Before my Presidency, the Federal Government was less than half as large as it is now. Executive power under my administration has greatly increased. I now have the ability to assassinate American citizens if it is deemed they are a threat to national security." President Obama said.

"As I said before, your approach to things is half-hearted Mr. President. There would be no need for such a large bureucracy if fear was used to keep opposition in government in check. Without the large bureucracy you have constructed, a stronger, more efficient imperial adminstration could exist." Palpatine said.

"Onto our next question..this one goes first to Senator Palpatine. Senator Palpatine, how do you indeed on solving the nation's unemployment problem?" The moderator asked.

Palatine smiled before answering.

"I pledge not to merely reduce unemployment, but end it altogether by providing employment to every man, woman and child. Welfare will be a thing of the past, as I truly believe that every sentient being can be employed in some fashion or other. The EMPire will EMPloy!" Senator Palpatine said.

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Mitt Romney, how will you reduce unemployment?" The moderator asked.

"Well as I have said before, stopping unnessasary government programs such as Obamacare will help, as will reducing regulation. I will allow all manner of oil exploration in this country to create jobs and eliminate our dependance on foreign oil." Mitt Romney said.

Senator Palpatine raised his hand. The Moderator allowed him to comment.

"What the former Governor does not understand is that the economy can be controlled and yet be successful, if only the right imperial authorities are in charge. In fact I boldly declare that an integrated economy would be far better for jobs and the economy than any socialist or free market system." Palaptine said.

Obama shook his head.

"And what about you President Obama..what is your plan to reduce unemployment?" The moderator asked, turning to the President.

"I believe a strong, volunteer program can help teach the nessasary skills to find and keep a job. I also believe that if we have a civilian security force, just as strong, just as well-funded as the military, that would create quite afew jobs." President Obama said.

Palpatine cleared his throat and responded to Obama's answer.

"I also have a plan for a new security force as funded and equiped as our military. Unlike my opponent who tries to hide the true purpose for his security force, I will come out right now and say it. We need a new military, able to go anywhere and defeat any enemy without mercy. My plan involves the widespread use of human cloning to create in a short period of time..an army ready and willing to fight the battles of the 21st century. Combined with my other plans for military reforms, we will have a capable military with a strong core of Stormtroopers." Palpatine said.

"Human cloning has not been perfected yet, let alone used on the scale your suggesting. With all due respect Senator Palpatine, I don't believe your plan is realistic." Romney said.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing Mr. Romney." Palpatine said with a smile that made even Obama slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright, now we move on to foreign policy. This question goes first to you senator." The moderator said.

"Our military is spread across the globe. Our economy combined with budget cuts to the military has considerably weakened our military to the point where some believe it is no longer realistic to fight the war on terrorism. What is your plan to solve this problem?' The moderator asked.

"As part of my EMPire will EMPloy initiative, all citizens of weapon-bearing age will be required to honorably serve their country in the Imperial Army. Public transportation security will be elevated by placing Stormtroopers on all subway systems, lightspeed rails, and airlines. The TSA will be disbanded and replaced by the Stormtrooper Security Administration, for truly national security. Foreign security threats, both planetary and inter-galactic, will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy!

The current US strategic space defense program is a laughable farce. A vote for me is a vote to bring the most technologically advanced space weaponry in the known universe to the planet Earth, where it is desperately needed." Palpatine said once again with dynamic flare. The crowd erupted with a standing ovation.

"Mr President, how do you plan on addressing the problem of our weakened military?" The moderator asked.

"He can't address a problem he himself created." Mitt Romney said

Obama gave Romney a harsh glare before speaking.

"As I said earlier I believe a strong civilian security force would releave much of the pressure on our military, that remains my solution to this problem. As far as what my opponent has said, technologically advanced space weaponry? I thought an army of human clones was far-fetched but space weapons? I'd be interested in knowing just what you mean by that Senator Palpatine." President Obama said to his opponent.

"You want an example?" Palpatine said with a sinister smile on his face.

"If that is even possible." President Obama said, clearly not amused.

Palpatine reached into a pocket on the front of his black suit and pulled out what looked like a cell phone.

"Admiral..you may fire when ready." Palpatine said into the cell phone.

Immediately an enormious green laser blast descended from the sky and obliterated one of Obama's teleprompters.

"Now that is just plain unfair!" President Obama said with a tone of annoyance.

Palpatine smiled briefly.

Romney was amused.

"Thats why I don't depend on those things. Not that I couldn't get one if I didn't want to, with all the money I have." Romney said.

"Governor Romney, what is your solution to the weakened military?" The moderator asked.

"I would reverse the military budget cuts Obama implemented. I would fund the F-35 project so that our air-force has the most advanced aircraft in the skies. I would encourage other innovative ways for our military to be effiecient yet cost effective." Mitt Romney said.

"Alright...moving right along. President Obama, what is your view on the FDA and its role in regulating food products? Some believe the FDA has gotten too powerful and overeaching." The moderator asked.

"I believe the FDA does a fine job making sure our food, drink, and medications are safe for use and consumption. There is little I would change about the FDA." President Obama said.

"Governor?" The moderator asked.

"The FDA is one of those departments that has overstepped its bounds. I would drasticly reduce the authority and power the FDA has in this country. I would do the same with other agencies such as the EPA." Mitt Romney said.

"And senator, what is your view on the FDA?" The moderator asked.

"Under a Palpatine adminstration, all farms and ranches will be united and operated under Imperial Meats and Produce, eliminating the current food caste system. All terrestrial foods will be labelled "organic," while all extra-terrestrial foods will be labelled "extra-organic. Citizens of the Empire will no longer need be concerned with the composition and nutritional content of their sustenance." Palpatine said.

"With a population with such a high percentage of overweight people, I believe that idea would be a disaster. People need to know the calorie count and other nutritional information of a given food in order to find a more healthy diet." President Obama said.

"Once the Imperial Food and Drug Adminstration becomes a reality, we will make certain that each citizen is perfectly healthy and gets plenty of exercise. Once the American populace experiences the order that imperial rule brings, they will be eager and happy to be the best citizens they can be..and that includes physical health. Once again I am a step ahead of you." Senator Palpatine said.

Obama looked angry, but he did not say anything in response.

"Now we move onto the topic of our dependance on foreign oil. The question will go first to the senator this time. Senator Palpatine, many are concerned about American dependance on Middle Eastern oil. What is your plan to lessen our dependance on foreign resources?" The moderator asked.

Palpatine smiled and spoke.

"To accomplish the goal of bringing the United States of America to the advanced level of Imperial technology and eliminate our dependance on foreign countries for our energy needs, the entire energy grid and all coal, oil, wood, nuclear, solar, wind and water power plants in the country will be demolished to provide room for a new modern networked system of hypermatter reactors which will be constructed across the nation. Never again will any American leader have to bow before a Saudi King. Instead..you just might find a Saudi King bowing before an American sovereign." Palpatine said to thunderious applause.

"Why have I never heard of this hypermatter technology? If this miracle energy source of yours exists? Why is this the first time I've heard of it?" President Obama remarked with a tone of annoyance.

"Perhaps you are not as informed as you think Mr. President." Senator Palpatine said.

Obama ignored Palpatine and focused on his own answer to the question.

"I believe a diverse amount of alternate sources of energy such as water power, wind power, solar power, fuel cells and ethanol should be developed. I believe that will go along way towards lessening dependance on foreign oil. I believe my solution is realistic, unlike my opponent's with his science fiction matter drive." Obama said.

"I think when you and your staff come and see one of the Hyper-Matter reactors for yourselves...you will find they are fully operational." Palpatine said.

"Governor Romney, what is your solution to reduce our dependance on foreign sources of oil?" The moderator asked.

"As I stated earlier, I would allow for the drilling of any and all oil deposits in the United States. I would encourage the building of safe, controled nuclear plants. To prove my committment to this, I will use some of my own money to guarantee that my solution is successful." Mitt Romney said.

"Its not like your short on money." Obama remarked.

"Your one to talk." Romney retorted.

"Moving right along..our next question goes to the President. Many have critized your health care bill. They do not believe it will make health care better, and in fact fear your bill will make seeing a doctor harder than it already is. What is your answer regarding health care Mr. President?" The moderator asked.

"I believe that once the bill goes into effect in 2014 people will finally understand just how great my Obamacare bill really is." President Obama said with a proud smile.

"Governor Romney?" The moderator asked

"President Obama and the Democrats added all sorts of unnessarsary, and many times unconstitional, things to the bill. Many of the things in Obamacare will make this country not only less economicly sound, but less free. That is in addition to the fact that seeing a doctor will become much more difficult. The best thing we can do for healthcare is get regulation and the government out of it." Romney said, catching his breathe after his last sentence.

"And Senator..what are your views regarding Health care?" The Moderator asked.

"The health of the Empire is of the utmost importance to the Emper...er..to me. Only qualified Imperial-approved doctors will be authorized to administer healthcare services, guaranteeing all citizens the best care in the galaxy. Insurance will be made obsolete, as all healthcare services will be billed at the current standard, affordable Imperial rates. Citizens unable to pay for their incurred medical costs will be provided additional employment opportunities. My plan does not require a massive bill larger than a novel, nor does it require the buruecracy my opponent's plan requires to operate.

"The Governor brought up civil liberties. But what good are civil liberties if some poor soul dies because he couldn't get the healthcare he desparately needed?" Palpatine said.

"Your idea sounds great Senator..but without a large government body to oversee health care it simply won't work." Obama said, responding to his opponent's answer.

"I agree. But that government oversight needs to be efficient, not large and incompetant like the enforcement you propose." Senator Palpatine said.

"You two just don't get it." Romney said.

"Alright gentlemen..we move now to closing statements. We will start with you ." The moderator said.

President Obama smiled and looked into his one remaining teleprompter before speaking.

"These past four years since I was first elected I have been working tirelessly to fundamentally transform america for the better. But that transformation is far from finished. If you, the American voters give me just four more years, we will have a better, more prosperious america." President Obama said with emotion.

Governor Romney was next. Mitt turned towards the crowd, gave his best sparkling smile, and spoke.

"These past four years America has been run by one of the worst presidencies in our history. Under our current President, our unemployment has skyrocketed. Our prosperity has decreased. Our military has been weakened. Our place in the world is in jeopardy. If you want America to decline under obama..reelect him. But if you want this country to once again become the strongest, most free nation on Earth..vote for me. As President I will restore this country to greatness." Mitt Romney said, then grinned at the camera. A glimmer of light briefly appeared on Mitt's perfect white teeth.

It was the senator's turn. Palpatine turned towards the crowd, looking at a camera directly as he spoke.

"Citizens of the United States of America, on this day we mark a transition. For over two hundred years, this Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took arms to defend a way of life against those who would see us fail and fall. In doing so, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within.

Those in my opponent's adminstration, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the a climate in which this great country would fall. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. As last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures.

Those who used a weak economy and a decadent society in order to unleash a revolution against the Republic by using our own cherished values against us. But the aims of the would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal policemen and others in law enforcement contained the insurrection brought about by the occupy movement, and quelled uprisings in a thousand cities.

The remaining revolutionaries will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test.

In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, I propose that the Republic will be reorganized into the first American Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for 10,000 years. An Empire that will be ruled by Congress and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new consitution.

By bringing the entire country under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the United States in its later years will never again take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Progressive movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law.

Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and we will stand together against attacks from with or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed.

Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reportingsuspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the globe to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come.

The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of saul alinsky radicals. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to glories beyond imagination.

We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We moved forward as one people - the Imperial citizens of the first American Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today."

Palpatine's speech was rewarded with thunderious applause.


End file.
